zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternatives
Zombies, Run! is an awesome game, but if you're looking for other similar games here is a list of apps that offer encouragement to exercise by some form of gamification Summary BattleSuit Runner Fitness Running adventure game following an alien invasion story where the runner is the user of a battle suit. Runs gain materials to upgrade the suit. Included 'zombie chase' style sprints. Speed can affect the story Free version has limited number of missions. Full version currently has only 9 missions, more are promised in future. The iOS app appears to be abandoned and no longer supports modern iOS. Website * Android (full) * Android (free) * iPhone (full) * iPhone (free) BitGym Virtual speed-interactive tours of real-life locations. Only works on static cardio machines (eg treadmill, elliptical or stationary bike). Website * Android * iPhone * Amazon CityStrides Not really an app but maps every street you have run by connecting to other running services such as Runkeeper and Strava. Encourages you to run every street in your town/city Website Code Runner Espionage adventure that uses GPS to guide you to secret real-world locations for spying, hacking and sabotage Website * iPhone Fit For Battle Fit for Battle is an interactive audio based running app where you are the hero at the centre of an epic fantasy adventure. Each run is turned into a quest where your performance directly influences the direction of the story. Currently available for iPhone with Android coming soon Website * iPhone Fit Freeway Race to keep your car in the race, keep up the pace to reach checkpoints. Only works on static cardio machines (eg treadmill). Seems to be discontinued by owners BitGym Website * iPhone or iPad Ingress Designed for walking, but could be run, you locate 'portals' in real-world locations and other items of use to your 'faction' Website * Android * iPhone Pokemon Go Designed for walking but could be any form of locomotion, you locate and attempt to catch Pokemon locate Pokestops and gyms in real-world locations. Very similar to Ingress Website * Android * iPhone Run An Empire Capture areas of the city by running around them. Sounds like Ingress but with running. Website * Android * iPhone Runtastic Story Running Part of the Runtastic app, you can download stories to accompany your run such as escaping from Alcatraz. There is also an exclusive Maze Runner tie-in. Plays like an audio book with accompanying music Website * Android * iPhone * Windows Phone SpecTrekom/store/apps/details?id=com.runtastic.android Designed for walking, but could be run, you hunt for ghosts at specific locations and use your phone to 'see' the ghosts and hopefully catch them. SpecTrek Light is free (unsure what the limitation is) * Android (full) * Android (free) Step Buy Step Walking adventure game by the makers of Zombies, Run! Website * iPhone The Walk Another walking adventure game by the makers of Zombies, Run! You walk the length of the UK with a package that could save the world Website * Android * iPhone